


The calm after the storm

by Did_this_on_a_whim



Category: The Wilds (TV 2020)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Future Fic, No Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:27:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29259711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Did_this_on_a_whim/pseuds/Did_this_on_a_whim
Summary: This is my newest ot3 and their is no where near enough fics about them, so I thought I would right one to get the ball rolling. It is just cutesy domestic fluff because these girls deserve it. Don't be too harsh in the comments
Relationships: Dot Campbell/ Leah Rilke, Dot Campbell/Fatin Jadmani/Leah Rilke, Fatin Jadmani/Leah Rilke
Comments: 3
Kudos: 49





	The calm after the storm

Dot woke up suddenly and her eyes searched their surroundings while trying to take deep breaths. She quickly calmed down as she took in the sight of Fatin’s sprawled across their California king bed with her arms draped over Leah. Their bedside clock read 7:45 and she decided to forgo attempting to sleep again. As she put on a pair of boxers and a wife beater that was discarded the night before she smiled at the sounds of the soft snores of her girlfriends. Dot began to walk towards the kitchen of their apartment, letting out a chuckle at the fact that she knew Fatin would deny any claim of her snoring.  _ “I do not snore Dorthy, it isn’t very lady like,”  _ Fatin would refute, ignoring Dot and Leah’s claims of though it might not be lady like it is extremely cute. As Dot turns on the keurig she hears footsteps behind her. Turning around she sees Leah wearing a comically large t-shirt that states “I heart boobies” that Toni gave to her as a gift once. 

“Good morning,” Leah yawns as she takes her fingers through her bed head. Dot nods back as grabs a mug.

“Coffee,” Dot asked simply, getting a quiet noise she takes as a yes. Grabbing another mug from the cabinet, she turns to find Leah peering into the fridge. 

“Whad’ya say about pancakes,” Leah asks as she takes out a carton of eggs and a pack of bacon. 

“Make it a chocolate chip and I reckon I could help out with the cooking,” Dot replies in between sips of coffee. The two women make eye contact and share a small smile before beginning to work on their breakfast.

It is 15 minutes later that Fatin finally wakes up to the smell of bacon cooking. She walks into the kitchen wearing one Dots button ups and a pair of boy shorts. Both Leah and Dot pause their actions to take in the site before them, and without saying a word, both of them know what the other is thinking. 

_ How the hell did I get so lucky? _

Fatin yawns and stretches her arms above her head, causing Dot to audibly swallow and for heat to rush up Leah's neck. “Good morning loves,” Fatin says oblivious to the reaction of the two. They both mummer out a distracted hello before going back to their task of making breakfast. Fatin walks further into the kitchen and is handed a hot cup of coffee by Leah who she thanks by planting a short lived kiss on her lips. She then sets her mug down and wraps Dot in a hug from behind as she flips pancakes. Dot turns her head to place a small kiss on Fatins cheek before focusing back on the task at hand.

“Is there anything I can do to help,” Fatin questions, feeling awkward just standing in the kitchen.

“I think you are helping plenty by just standing there and looking pretty,” Dot replies with a smirk. Fatin rolls her eyes at this and turns to Leah in hopes of an honest answer, only to see her nodding along in agreement.

With a groan walks into the living room and turns on the TV. She puts on the news and turns it up loud enough so that her girlfriends can hear it as they slave away in the kitchen. Upon hearing the forecast for the day she turns to look out the window and is met with the sight of thunderclouds forming.

Soon Dot and Leah join her on the coach with plates of food. Leah quickly snatches remote to play Saturday morning cartoons. They eat in comfortable silence till Fatin comments, “It is supposed to rain all day,”. 

Dot hums in agreement right as Leah states, “we should build a fort. I haven't made one in ages and we have nothing better to do.” Dot and Fatin look at Leah and then each other then shrug and finish their food. Soon after they renovate their living room into a fort that would make  Joanna Gaines proud. They spend their day picking at old disney movies and forgetting about a world outside of their apartment.

**Author's Note:**

> I have a whole ass essay to right amongst other shit but I wrote this because why the fuck not. Any ways, hope you like it. I am not used to writing fanfics but I do enjoy reading them, so more experinenced writers feel free to make more for this pairing, *cough* *cough* please do *cough* *cough*.


End file.
